Ain't afraid to die
by Violette Moore
Summary: Hilos del destino, almas gemelas, ninguno de los dos pensaba tragarse esos cuentos. Sin embargo, debían reconocer que lo que veían en sus ojos era amor. Dedicado a la Emperatriz Rompe corazones. (Jon/Rex Damian/Joker)
1. Chapter 1

**_._**

* * *

 ** _Ain't afraid to die._**

* * *

 _Supersons._

.

Ojos azules como el cielo, cabellos negros como el ébano. Rex había aprendido todo de él, sus gustos y disgustos, los pequeños gestos, las miradas furtivas y las encantadoras sonrisas.

No podía decir desde cuando había comenzado a acosarlo (porque era consciente de que la atención que dedicaba a él iba más allá de la que demandaba su trabajo).

Jonathan Kent pasó de convertirse en un oponente al cual derrotar a un objetivo al cual engatusar, por ello sabía de sus desventajas, la súper fuerza, la visión de calor, ese estúpido chico que nunca lo dejaba de acompañar.

Diseñó su estrategia.

Distraerlos a ambos, hacer que se separaran era el primer paso, luego se ocuparía del murciélago e iría por él.

.

Moría por conocerlo, por finalmente poseerlo y sucedió, en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo.

Reunió a sus secuaces y los venció.

.

—Ah...

Había escuchado que sus cabellos eran tan duros como el acero pero gracias a la kriptonita dorada se volvieron suaves y delicados como los de un felino, la pálida piel también, tersa y maleable. Superboy tembló de cabeza a pies y dejó escapar el aire en cuanto posó sus dígitos en él. Su compañero de armas siseaba a un lado como un salvaje, era claro que temía por su amigo debido a la obsesión que veía refleja en sus ojos.

El ardor, la locura, no eran otra cosa más que pasión.

Rex haría que Jonathan lo entendiera y es así que se lo llevó.

No le importaba lo que hicieran con Robin, Joker tenía planes para él también, escuchó sobre navajas que destilan sangre y labios que se llenan de carne, no le impresionó.

.

La dominación mundial no era su objetivo en realidad.

Todos estaban aburridos, buscaban un reto, una presa, una noche como ninguna otra. Dejó al inconsciente chico que se desmayó tras el impacto de sus puños tendido en la mullida y amplia cama de su habitación.

¿Comenzaría despojándolo de sus ropas o quizás, fuera mejor despertarlo con una sonata?

.

.

.

Jonathan escuchó las notas de piano ascender desde lo más bajo. No recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado, le dolía el cuerpo como nunca antes y además de eso se sentía totalmente ajeno, arrebatado, un extraño.

Evocó el resplandor de la kriptonita dorada, sabía de sus efectos pero ni en sus mas locos desvelos los había experimentado. Ese mareo, ese vacío en el estómago, esa ausencia de su sustancia y de todo lo que era él.

Entró en pánico y reprimió el impulso, las ganas que tenía de llorar.

Las notas de Beethoven parecían acompañarlo, entenderlo, quiso saber quien las entonaba y aunque en primera instancia pensó en Damian supo que él, no lo consolaría jamás.

Tampoco permitiría que le arrebataran sus poderes o lo secuestraran, era su mejor amigo, él mismo se lo dijo. Si no estaba ahí, es porque era presa de sus propias cadenas, su propio designio...

.

Un villano como ninguno otro.

Abrió sus ojos con temor y la sensación de pánico se incrementó.

La habitación era grande, elegante y suntuosa, sumamente adulta, él estaba atado a los barrotes de la cama por cuerdas de nylon que si bien, no lastimaban, tampoco liberaban. Pensó en su padre, dedicó una oración completa a su padre, a sabiendas de que él tampoco estaba.

Superman y Batman se encontraban en otra encomienda, demasiado lejos de ahí, de lo que sea que hicieran con él.

.

Damian ya se lo había advertido, sólo era un niño, un estúpido niño de diez años de edad y era demasiado lindo, tierno, _virginal y frágil..._ Dios, cuando realizó los últimos calificativos él exclamó que tuviera un poco más de tacto.

 **"No todos eran criados en una comuna de bárbaros"** Wayne espetó que al menos esa comuna lo había preparado para saber " **qué esperar de un bárbaro"**

Oh, jodido infierno.

.

¿Por qué a él?

¿Por qué así?

Siempre soñó con estar enamorado, apasionado, entregado, no atado a la cama de un extraño.

.

¿Por qué su captor seguía tocando como si no ocurriera nada malo?

.

.

.

—¿Despertaste? —preguntó Rex con suave tono de voz. No quería alterarlo aunque no faltaba más que verlo por el rabillo del ojo para saber que estaba totalmente aterrorizado.

 _¿Qué creía que le iba a hacer?_

 _¿Qué de todo lo que había soñado, es lo que realmente le iba a hacer?_

Aún no lo decidía y es por eso que seguía tocando, pasó de los clásicos terrestres a una composición personal.

 **"Ain't afraid to die"**

No tengas miedo a la muerte, era un mensaje encubierto tan cruel y melancólico que para alguien como él, para la situación en que se encontraba aquel, resultaba totalmente que perfecto.

Kent intentó forcejear contra sus ataduras, aún se veía pálido y sus labios permanecían rotos por la acción de sus manos, quizás se excedió en su trato o tal vez no.

Se disculpó.

—Lamento las cuerdas pero comprenderás que no puedo dejarte escapar.

—¿Por qué...? —preguntó su _gatito,_ los ojos húmedos de llanto, la voz temblando.

.

Decidió acercarse para tranquilizarlo.

.

Una flor en su mano, de las que no crecían en la tierra, ni en kriptón, eran originarias de su planeta natal, el mismo que comenzó a enviarle las imágenes de él.

Cabellos negros, ojos azules, sonrisa de ensueño sin un atisbo de duda o temor.

Cuando sus camaradas insistieron en sondear otros planetas, jamás imaginó lo que encontró.

El tesoro escondido, la fruta prohibida, aquellos que estaban destinados a destruirlos o por el contrario, completarlos.

Jonathan Kent era su fuego eterno, el otro extremo de su hilo, el que tenía por prometido.

El chico que se debatía como un loco en su cama, obviamente no estaba enterado de esta ultima parte porque su historia abruptamente cambió.

.

Él no debería vivir en esta Tierra pero era aquí dónde se quedó.

Acarició su mejilla diestra con los pétalos de la blanca flor, símbolo de la pureza y de la espera.

 _¿Cuántas vidas?_

 _¿Cuántas historias?_

 _¿Cuántos intentos que inconscientemente replicaban los mayores?_

Lex Luthor y Clark Kent decidieron odiarse en esta dimensión, pero él sabía que existían otros mundos, otras vidas en las que terminaron por amarse.

¿Jonathan y él podrían hacerlo?

¿Qué tal si lo motivaba con la gema rosada del anillo en su mano izquierda?

.

.

.

Kriptonita rosa.

Ya estaba haciendo efecto en el menor, podía ver cómo sus pupilas se dilataban y su respiración aceleraba.

No quería corromperlo, tampoco dañarlo, quería trabajarlo, convencerlo, enamorarlo. Por eso es que después de aquella inocente caricia, subió a la cama y se apostó a horcajadas sobre él.

Kent separó los labios, luchando por retener la mayor cantidad de aire posible o no comenzar a gritar. El resto de su cuerpo se tensó, él no agregó ninguna otra palabra aunque quedó una cuestión flotando en el aire.

—¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo...? —preguntó el muchachito cuyas reacciones apenas si podía controlar, las mejillas ruborizadas, los ojos húmedos de llanto, su pecho subiendo y bajando.

Él se aproximó de nuevo y posó un beso en sus labios.

Un contacto ambicioso, en absoluto casto. Superboy siseó aterrorizado, jadeo como un animal herido, luchó por espacio de algunos segundos y después de que sus mejillas se llenaran de llanto, se venció.

.

¿Sería por la kriptonita rosa? ¿O por fin comprendió lo que sentía? No se molestó en preguntar, estaba absorto en su juvenil belleza, los ojos cerrados, las pestañas húmedas de llanto como el pasto por el rocío de la mañana.

Una de sus manos, (la que no estaba decorada por la joya) bajó por su cuerpo, abriendo el cierre de su chaqueta y después posándose en su entrepierna.

Comprendía que su tierna flor aún estaba en botón, era demasiado pequeño, inexperto, él no quería forzarlo. Al menos no en este momento, tan solo deseaba compartirle su calor, hacerle saber cual era su final intención.

El placer de palpar su sexo y apretar su nutrida faz le duró un ínfimo, pues de pronto la pared lateral explotó.

Una bestia roja se abalanzó contra él, Robin descendió de la misma y procedió a liberar al menor. Jonathan dió la impresión de no saber lo que estaba pasando, su rostro tan pálido como el papel, las lágrimas tan transparentes que dolían, luego de ver liberados sus miembros le gritó a la bestia, que no lo matara. Robin preguntó si estaba loco, Superboy respondió que no quería perder el tiempo en eso.

Necesitaba que él y Goliath lo sacaran ya.

El pajarito (que ahora que prestaba atención) estaba bañado en sangre casi en su totalidad comprendió la orden y silbó a su mascota para que regresara, ambos subieron a el y desaparecieron en un parpadeo.

No le importó.

Lo principal lo efectuó.

Besó sus labios, entró en su mente y corazón, acarició su cuerpo.

* * *

.

.

.

Superboy no quiso que lo llevara ni a la base submarina o a su casa, le rogó a Goliath que volara lo más alto que pudiera y la idea le pareció estúpida porque ya era de noche pero aún así.

La luna reflejaba la luz del sol.

No sabía si estaba recuperando sus poderes o si quería charlar de lo que le estaba haciendo ese villano.

Todo lo que él alcanzó a ver, fue la habitación típica de un hotel, le impresionó que hasta en eso el alienígena copiara al multimillonario, pero bueno, su versión del Joker lo había llevado a un circo.

A la casa de los espejos para ser más específicos y él le arrancó la sonrisa del rostro.

Rompió sus juramentos, faltó a la palabra que había dado a su padre y es que necesitaba hacerlo porque había visto en la mirada de ese loco, lo que pensaba hacerle a Jon.

Su amigo era demasiado lindo, tierno y _prohibido._ Lo que le encantaba a los chicos nefastos como él, pues representaba todo lo que no podían ser.

Se lo advirtió a su padre cuando empezó con esta charada de los Supersons.

 _"—Es sólo un niño"_

 _"—Tú también eres un niño"_

 _"—Tt... Engáñate todo lo que quieras, pero ambos sabemos que no lo soy"_

.

.

.

De vuelta a dónde estaban, Jonathan se aferró a la espalda de Goliath y rompió a llorar todo el vuelo a lo alto hasta que esa necesidad fue reemplazada por sus ganas de vomitar. El peludo los dejó en la cima de un peñazco, había una playa a lo bajo, el aire que los golpeaba era salino y las olas rompían contra las duras rocas.

En lo que Kent vaciaba el estómago, él buscó unos analgésicos en los compartimentos de su cinturón. Se los ofreció y como es natural, su amigo se ofendió.

.

—¿Ah...ahora crees que necesitas drogarme?

—No son drogas, sirven para las nauseas.

—¿Y desde cuando te recibiste de médico?

—No lo soy, solo intento...

—Sé lo que intentas. —respondió y le arrebató las pastillas para tragárselas de un golpe, acto seguido se dejó caer de espaldas al pasto. Supuso que estaba trastornado, traumatizado. —¿Y cómo no iba a estarlo?— Si había visto cómo lo besaba ese extraño, cómo sus manos se detenían, una a la altura del corazón y la otra sobre su entrepierna. Como Jon no podía defenderse porque estaba atado, cómo temblaba su cuerpo y lloriqueaba como el más puro de los ángeles al momento de ser liberado.

Intentó restarle importancia al asunto, a pesar de que la sangre en sus ropas seguía manando.

—No se lo diremos a nadie.

—¿Qué...?

—Ni que yo asesiné a ese sujeto o que a ti te besó y manoseó ese hombre.

—¿Lo mataste para salvarme? —preguntó sin mirarlo a los ojos. Había cubierto su rostro con el antebrazo diestro, el izquierdo permanecía en su vientre, demasiado cerca de su entrepierna, quizás intentaba entender si le daba asco o quería manosearse un rato.

—Lo maté porque no tenía opción. ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

—¿Perdón...?

—Pudiste morderlo, sangrarlo.

—¡Estaba...!—Jon se levantó y lo miró a los ojos con odio y repulsión.

—Aterrorizado, ya lo sé. Pero a la próxima...

—¡No habrá una próxima! —gritó enloquecido pero algo en sus ojos le dijo que mintió.

Si analizaba más fríamente la situación, podría decir que Kent se entregaba a ese beso, ya fuera por un momento de vacilación o fascinación, él se entregó.

No por nada temió por la condición de Luthor y a su manera, lo protegió.

—De acuerdo, pero si sucediera. Sólo si sucediera, tú y yo vamos a entrenar tu patético cuerpo.

—¿¡QUÉ!?—chilló de nuevo y en esta ocasión hasta lo tomó por las solapas de la ropa, él ni se inmutó.

—Confías demasiado en tus habilidades especiales, tienes que romper huesos y quijadas con o sin ellas. ¿Quedó claro?

—Bastante claro. —Jonathan lo liberó y él se dejó caer sobre el pasto. Kent le hizo saber que sus poderes ya estaban regresando, a él no le pareció relevante ese dato.

—Hueles a sangre. —y tú olerías a sexo sucio y obsceno— pensó para sus adentros pero no lo pronunció.

—Estoy bien, tomaré una ducha mañana o en otros dos o tres días.

—Gracias por volver.

—Para eso están los amigos.

—¿Te quedarías conmigo toda la noche?

—¿Qué soy, tu madre? —se quejó pero no se movió cuando el otro se acurrucó junto a él. Supuso que no querría sucumbir a las pesadillas y aterrorizar a Lois, sentirse vulnerable, estar solo por si ese loco decidía irrumpir una vez más en su vida.

—Solo déjame estar así un momento. —le dijo que sí, cerrando los ojos, renegando de su propio momento erótico.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

 ** _Navajas que destilan sangre, labios que devoran carne._**

Aquello fue lo que le prometió aunque de manera inicial se contentó con tenerlo a su entera disposición.

Las vendas al rededor de su cuerpo le recordaron el momento en que falleció

El sarcófago en que lo acomodó su madre, el mismo donde su padre intentó recuperarle.

Previo a esos eventos, no podría decir que le tuviera pavor a los espacios cerrados o la ausencia de movilidad. Sus entrenamientos en la fortaleza de R'as incluían algo de eso, pero al igual que le sucediera a Jon, por un momento de vacilación, se sintió totalmente perdido.

Las viejas inseguridades volvieron.

No las que hacían referencia a su cuerpo pudriéndose en campo santo, sino las que hablaban de la familia. El verdadero Joker, cazándolos uno a uno y colocando sus rostros en bandejas de plata como si fueran la cena anhelada.

 _¿Este chico pretendería hacer algo como eso?_

No lo sabía y no saber lo ponía nervioso.

Jake (como se presentó) demandó a sus secuaces que los dejaran a solas. Necesitaban un momento de intimidad y a pesar de que él se resistió con uñas y dientes, de pronto se sintió tocado por todas partes. Las vendas eran arrancadas de zonas estratégicas de su cuerpo. Primero fueron los cabellos y labios, le permitió conservar el antifaz aunque confesó, conocer del todo su identidad.

¿Prefería que lo llamara Damian o Bruce?

Sabía que su segundo nombre provenía de su padre, aunque escuchó por ahí que justo ahora, estaba cambiando de padre.

Después de que intentara arrancarle la boca de una mordida, el chico de blanco rostro y labios embadurnados de rojo, dedicó atención a su pecho, quiso abrir su casaca pero no consiguió más que electrocutarse un poco. El emblema de Robin, por el contrario, casi le fue arrebatado por una juguetona navaja que él terminaría por robar de sus largos, retorcidos y ambiciosos dedos.

Cuando se rindió con la parte superior de su ropa, Joker liberó su pelvis y aquí sintió sus dedos tocarle como en sueños húmedos y hambrientos suplicaba por ser tocado. Las manos de Jake tenían el tamaño justo para abarcarlo, sus ojos la demencia y locura que recordaba de aquella cena en familia.

Hablaba de almas gemelas a la vez que intentaba desnudarlo sin sucumbir a las descargas eléctricas.

Debía agradecer a la paranoia de su padre y a la perversión de su madre por sugerir que en el tiempo actual, alguna villana o adversario especialmente macabro desearía hacerle lo mismo que en su momento, ella le hizo a él.

.

.

.

"No pienses en violaciones…" se ordenó de manera mental, ignorando el ardor en los labios por culpa de los besos incansables y sangrientos de Jake.

Un último intento de abrirle el cinturón y la espalda del payaso acabó contra el suelo, su reacción natural fue estallar a carcajadas y comentar que siempre le habían gustado los "regalos sorpresa" Tenía la sobrada tendencia a desbaratar los empaques pero no quería que su "primera vez" estuviera impregnada de cicatrices, agonía y sangre.

Prefería darle una opción.

La que seguramente Rexy, no le otorgaría a su "hermanito" menor.

—¿De que estás...? —quiso liberar sus tobillos o muñecas pero seguía atado con vendas a la puñetera silla. Jake se volvió a acomodar sobre él, las piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo y ya que no pudo liberar su sexo, ni con navajas, uñas o dientes, comenzó a frotarlo para estimularlo. Él tuvo qué pensar en cuerpos muertos, mutilados y fétidos, todo lo desagradable y funesto que se le ocurrió para no terminar cediendo ante él.

—Mírame a los ojos...—ordenó después de mordisquear y lamer tanto su barbilla como labio inferior.

—¿Qué...?—preguntó huyendo a su reflejo. La imagen que ofrecían los dos en todos esos espejos.

—Mírame a los ojos y dime si lo que encuentras en ellos no es amor.

—¡ESTAS LOCO! —gritó golpeándolo con la frente pero ni aun así se alejó. Joker amenazó su vida con la punzante arma. "Mírame a los ojos" insistió. Locura refleja tanto en el azul de sus irises como en el tono impasible de su voz.

Obedeció.

.

Oh, jodido infierno.

Lo que había en ellos era amor.

.

Al ver la palidez de su rostro Jake continuó hablando sobre el destino. Ellos ya tenían uno escrito, bendito o maldito, la decisión era suya. Podía aceptarlo ahora y convertirse en su amante o rechazarlo y entregarle a pedazos su carne.

La navaja abrió una herida en su cuello, él estremeció otro poco porque si esto le estaba pasando a él, no quería ni imaginar lo que le estaba sucediendo a Jon.

Esta locura disfrazada de pasión era la misma que había visto en los verdes ojos de su captor y Jonathan Kent no tenía sus poderes para protegerse. No podría volar para escapar, usar su mirada escarlata para fulminar o sus puños para diseminar. Sus ropas se abrían con la misma facilidad que cualquier otra prenda, su cuerpo se entregaría al primer estímulo sin reservas.

Rompió sus juramentos y le dijo que sí.

Se convertiría en su amante, su amado. Solo tenía que liberar sus manos para que él mismo desvelara sus encantos. El imbécil de cabellos verdes y manos enfundadas en guantes blancos le creyó, lo liberó cortando con el puñal las partes indicadas y luego lo besó con lo que pareció excesivo amor.

Agotó su sensibilidad, su aliento y él le quitó la navaja metiendo los dedos entre los suyos, como si lo amara o deseara.

Después de que ambos cayeran uno sobre el otro y de que los espejos mostraran una imagen digna de Sodoma y Gomorra, él... él...

.

.

.

* * *

—¡NO…!

—Tranquilo Little D, lo que sea que sucediera ya terminó.

Abrió los ojos y le costó algo de trabajo acostumbrarse a la iluminación. Quien estaba junto a él era Richard y el lugar donde se hallaban era la cueva. Tenía dudas, inquietudes, preguntó por Jon y su hermano le hizo saber que se encontraba en su habitación.

—¿Cómo…?

—Él te trajo hace unas horas, más muerto que vivo...

—Tt…—Richard se abrazó a él y aunque intentó controlar los latidos de su corazón, no lo logró.

Él también debió pensar lo mismo. El momento de su muerte, el pecho atravesado por una espada, aunque ahora era su vientre perforado por un puñal.

 _Pero qué estúpido había sido al creer que no se defendería ese demente._

No es que no midiera las consecuencias de sus actos, es que se quedó dormido en el puñetero risco y en otra microscópica parte, llegó a creer que la muerte era mejor a no tener ninguna otra opción.

 _¿Ser el alma gemela de un completo extraño? ¿El otro lado de la misma moneda?_

 _¿A dónde terminarían dos partes de lo mismo? ¿La demencia y la tragedia teniendo un amorío?_

El resultado de eso sería catastrófico. Mejor le evitaba el desenlace a todos. Su padre, sus hermanos, Jon.

Nightwing comenzó a decir que se pondría bien aunque sus heridas no engañaban a nadie.

—¿Perdón…?

—Lo hiciste otra vez…—enunció con sombría voz y él solo se encogió de hombros. —Richard levantó una de sus manos y comenzó a acariciarla en el interior de la suya.

.

Él creyó que se moriría de todas formas.

No sería tan malo, morir una segunda vez en compañía del que tenías por amado.

.

 _¿Jamás le tocaría una pizca de todo ese cuerpo, no es cierto?_

 _¿Un beso o un abrazo entregado con lujuria y pasión?_

 _._

Dick siguió hablando de las heridas en sus manos. Evidencia de que había asesinado y después siguió con las que había en su cara. Marcas de besos, mordidas y dedos, Superboy no había querido decirles nada pero se notaba en sus ojos que estaba igual de traumatizado.

¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué en ningún momento lo llamó?

La cuestión le provocó risa. Si estuvieran interesados, tanto él como sus padres habrían escuchado las súplicas de ambos. No obstante, era Grayson y antes de lo pensado confesó que fueron emboscados y secuestrados.

No entró en detalles, tan solo le recordó que su trabajo era mantenerlos a salvo, proteger su castillo. La familia, los amigos, él era el único que se atrevía a obrarlo.

—¿Y quién te protege a ti?—preguntó en tono bajo, presionando su mano como el amante a lo más sagrado. Como había hecho Joker con él y no evitó un involuntario siseo de repulsión.

Richard lo liberó de su agarre y entonces su corazón sufrió. El guerrero de negro y azul quería conocer los detalles, él no tenía ninguno, es decir, no quería recordar ninguno. Todavía le ardían los labios y la cara, sentía su dedos trepando como serpientes a lo largo de su tronco.

Tan solo quería irse de ahí porque no soportaba la idea de que él lo viera así.

Diminuto, enloquecido, patético. Buscó en sus ojos y lo que había en ellos no era amor, solo preocupación y aquello lo devastó.

Abrevió.

—Usaron kriptonita dorada en Jon, intentaron hacerle "esto" a Jon…—Richard entendió sus palabras y recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada. El traje "especial" que le diseño Bruce, tenía sensores sensibles al tacto en los broches de su casaca, la hebilla del cinturón y botón del pantalón, dichos sensores reconocían las huellas dactilares y si no estaban en su base de datos, la condenada cosa no se abría con nada.

Le causaba bochorno saber que Richard podría aprovecharse de él, colmarlo, calmarlo, pero no su alma gemela, su enemigo jurado.

.

Oh, maldita sea.

 _¿Por qué no se desangró hasta morir en la cima de ese peñasco?_

 _._

—¿Estás seguro de que no se abrió…?—interrogó Dick posando una de sus manos en la herida que Alfred suturó. Que no se abrieran sus ropas no quería decir que fueran impenetrables, el puñal debió atravesarlas después de varios impactos en el mismo punto.

Ese sujeto estaba decidido a llevárselo a su lado y él… _a regresar a su lado._ —sintió los ojos humedecerse de llanto, su hermano ya no insistió.

.

.

.

Ojalá pudiera decirle que lo asesinó fríamente, despiadadamente, porque no podía reconocerlo o aceptarlo.

El amor.

La incondicional entrega.

Su maldita risa a medida que él, iba deformando su rostro con el puñal, abriendo la herida que irremediablemente marcaría el destino de los dos.

.

Sus pulmones se vaciaron, sus manos temblaron, levantó ambas piernas para esconder ahí su patético llanto. Richard se disculpó, dijo que no quería presionarlo tanto.

Lo importante era que regresó a casa. —él se repitió en su fuero interno que lo importante era que regresó con él.

.

Siempre volvería a él.

Estaba enamorado de él.

.

Cuando se calmó, Nightwing se ofreció a dejarle su habitación. Rechazó la oferta. Eso sería demasiado para su corazón, además de que no tenía problemas pasando la noche con Jon.

El Kriptoniano estaba esperándolo en su cama, Titus y Pennyworth cat yacían apostados a sus pies, para ser alguien que gustaba de pasar la mitad de sus noches en la habitación del menor, debía reconocer que ésta era la primera vez que hospedaba a Jon.

—Yo…lo siento mucho, debí notar antes que estabas herido. —comentó en cuanto él, comenzó a desnudarse y buscar sus ropas de cama.

—No tienes por qué. Yo te dije que estaba bien. Desestimé la profundidad de mis heridas, el calor de la batalla, los músculos tensos, además de que también, creí tenerlo todo bajo control.

—¿Porque así es como proteges tu castillo?

—¿¡Nos estabas espiando!? —preguntó sintiéndose sumamente molesto. No tenía pijamas de animalitos o postrecitos para Jon, así que le arrojó a la cara una de satín negro. Tampoco tenía bolsas de dormir, pero él mismo prefería dormirse en la alfombra con Titus y Pennyworth cat.

—Yo...no quería.

—¡Sí querías! —recriminó, terminando de vestirse con un poco de dolor. Jonathan insistió en que solo estaba preocupado por él, quería escuchar cuando despertara y no era exactamente eso lo que escuchó.

—No entiendo lo que estás diciendo. —comentó ordenándole que se quedara en la cama. Era individual, no entrarían los dos y no iba a despertar a Alfred para que les consiguiera una maldita bolsa de dormir.

—Pero…—balbuceó a medio vestir. La piel de su amigo era lampiña y nívea. No había cicatrices de guerra o huellas de manos ajenas. Eso lo tranquilizó y emocionó, en cuanto a la perspectiva de entrenar su cuerpo de camarón.

—Eres el invitado, las reglas indican que debes usar la cama.

—Tú eres el herido.

—Esto no es nada.

—Damian…—el chico de Kriptón cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho y sus irises se colorearon de rojo.

—¡Bien! —cambiaron de lugares y le arrojó su almohada más una cobija a la cara. Jonathan aprovechó ese momento para decir, que lo que escuchaba eran los latidos de su corazón.

—¿¡Qué…!? —preguntó mirando el techo de su habitación. Parecía un diminuto universo, él mismo lo pintó pues desde siempre le agradaron las constelaciones y estrellas.

Creía que su corazón o su alma pertenecían a otro lugar y ahora venía un desquiciado a decir, que atravesó dimensiones para poderlo follar.

¡Estaba jodido!

¡Terriblemente jodido porque tal vez, tal vez…! solo lo deformó y no lo mató.

.

—Se parecían a los míos…—interrumpió Jon de espalda a la alfombra, cubriendo su rostro con la sábana blanca. Él no entendía nada de lo que hablaba así que su amigo se explicó mejor.

Sus latidos se escuchaban y sentían como los suyos al momento de ser abordado por su captor. Sabía que debía tener miedo, padecer indecible desasosiego pero en lugar de eso, lo único que experimentó fue emoción.

Adrenalina, satisfacción de encontrarse con su verdadero amor.

.

—No tienes que confirmarlo o negarlo, sé que estás enamorado de Nightwing.

—¿Entonces tú estás enamorado de Rex?

—Aún no podría decirlo.

—Bueno, la próxima vez que seas secuestrado dejaré que te den por todos lados.

—¡DAMIAN!

—Ya sé, ya sé, estás confundido. Lo estás decidiendo, lo creas o no, también me pasó.

—¿Se lo dirás a él?

—¡Jamás!

—¿Por qué no? Si antes dijiste que guardaríamos el secreto y se lo confesaste todo.

—Casi todo.

—Él también te quiere…

—¡No hables de lo que no entiendes! Y duérmete ya o te encierro en el baño.

—De acuerdo.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

Escuchaba sus latidos y los comparaba con los otros.

Ese momento en que sus labios hicieron colisión y todo en lo que creía se desvaneció. Por supuesto que trató de resistirse, defenderse, liberarse de sus amarres, golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas pero de pronto, de un momento a otro, se dio cuenta de que era humano.

En ausencia de sus poderes, no era más que carne, instinto, deseo y la caricia que le ofrecía la boca ajena no era obscena o molesta. No invadía y conquistaba su boca, lo invitaba, provocaba, pedía permiso y en un suspiro a medio morir, él se lo concedió.

No supo con certeza si realmente lo deseaba o era una reacción de la mano acariciando su entrepierna. Era joven, por supuesto que a ojos de los demás, él aún era un niño pero de igual manera, se sabía sensible.

Humano.

Tan malditamente humano que su corazón y todo su cuerpo estremeció. Las lágrimas bañaron su rostro, sus brazos y piernas dejaron de ejercer presión. Luthor abarcaba además de su boca y sexo, su pecho. Los latidos de los dos, se sintieron como uno y eso fue lo que realmente le asustó.

Él no tenía sus poderes y aún así, escuchaba sus latidos acompasados con el propio, sentía su tacto y deseo como si fueran los propios y ahí fue que le creyó.

Eran destino.

Las dos caras de un mismo todo.

Tenía sentido ¿No es cierto? Porque había escuchado a su padre confesar a Bruce Wayne que Lois no era su todo. Su alma gemela estaba en algún otro lado, quizás pereció al explotar kriptón, pero era un hecho que Lane no llenaba el vacío.

.

 _¿Rex llenaría el suyo?_

 _¿Se sentía solo? ¿Falto de afecto?_

.

No…

Cómo dijo anteriormente aún era un niño y al decidirlo, dejó de obsesionarse consigo mismo y prestó atención al rededor.

.

.

.

Los latidos de Damian Wayne apenas si se escuchaban, su mejor amigo casi no respiraba, una sombra de sangre oscura se había extendido por debajo de él. Lo dejó a solas en lo que se serenaba a las faldas del risco. El cuerpo hundiéndose en la arena fría, sus ojos mirando las olas golpear en la piedra caliza, hasta que llegó la mañana y sus fuerzas volvieron completas.

Goliath lamía la pálida cara de su amo, tratando de despertarlo. En cuanto lo sintió regresar le rugió con urgencia, él tomó al petirrojo en brazos y emprendió el vuelo a la cueva.

Sabía que a Damian no le gustaban los hospitales por aquello de proteger la identidad secreta y aunque tenían enfermería en su base submarina, no se sentía calificado para atender las heridas de Robin.

Richard y Alfred le perdonaron el mini infarto provocado al atravesar la pared lateral y suplicar que salvaran a su amigo. El mayordomo rápidamente se enfocó en la labor, su hermano mayor inmediatamente lo cuestionó.

.

Latidos

.

Los kriptonianos no podían leer las mentes como tal pero sí podían escuchar donde otros no. Richard estaba enfadado, preocupado e indignado por las heridas del menor, exigía respuestas pero él no tenía ninguna.

 _¿Cómo decirle que las heridas que creyó defensivas en realidad ocultaban besos y caricias?_

La contemplación de la idea hizo que su rostro palideciera y su estómago se revolviera.

No lo imaginó.

En ningún momento lo sopesó.

Cuando Damian arribó él estaba aterrorizado ante la idea de que lo viera en tal situación. Seguía siendo humano, tímido, torpe, descuidado, creía estar a punto de experimentar su primera erección (a manos de un villano) y por eso fue que le dijo a Goliath que no lo matara.

Eran demasiadas emociones para su mente o corazón. Demasiada adrenalina, demasiada tensión.

Damian accedió a sus deseos y entonces lo vio.

El rostro manchado de sangre, los labios rotos al igual que los propios solo que a él, Rex lo había golpeado y después besado.

 _¿Qué le pasaría a Damian primero?_

 _¿Y por qué no charlaron al respecto?_

La respuesta estaba en lo que le dijo a Nightwing. Él era quien los protegía, el que se anteponía al dolor para sostener su castillo o promesas. (A Superman le prometió que jamás permitiría que resultara dañado. Su oscuridad no tocaría su corazón. Él lo ayudaría a convertirse en alguien mejor y lo hacía)

.

Para ese entonces, Alfred y Dick lo habían mandado a la habitación de huéspedes pero no fue ahí donde se metió. Buscó la de Damian, en su casa, siempre era bienvenido Damian.

.

.

.

Su alcoba no se parecía a ninguna otra que hubiera ocupado, demasiado adulta y quizás un poco vacía e impersonal. La decoración central parecían ser las katanas de su abuelo y las armas correspondientes a sus hermanos, también había un pedestal con violín y un caballete sosteniendo una libreta de arte, la primera hoja no mostraba nada, pero él se permitió hojear.

Todos los bosquejos eran de su familia, la gran mayoría de Dick, pensó que lo admiraba, estaba claro que Nightwing era el único que lo soportaba. (No que él no lo hiciera, pero vamos. El setenta por ciento del tiempo estaban discutiendo o peleando a puño cerrado) Cómo fuera, se derrumbó en su cama, sobre el mullido colchón y las sábanas satinadas, cerró los ojos y colocó una mano en sus labios, la otra en el corazón.

Recreó el beso e intentó concentrarse en lo que sintió.

.

Latidos

.

Los de Nightwing en presencia de Robin y viceversa.

Su amigo estaba sufriendo un infierno para no entregarse a los brazos de su sanador y eso es exactamente lo que experimentó.

 _Angustia, adrenalina, deseo, pasión._

La humedad regresó a sus ojos y el vacío a la boca de su estómago.

Cuando vomitó de camino al risco, no fue porque sintiera nauseas, sino porque sentía la ausencia de él. _¿Qué diría Damian si se lo dijera?_ Si confesara que nunca antes había experimentado algo como esto.

Era su primer beso, su primer puñetero beso y no había sido con una chica, ni siquiera un conocido.

Fue con un hombre que lo venció, secuestró y ató.

.

.

.

En la parte baja de la mansión, Robin ya estaba llorando, confesando a medias lo que les pasó y los latidos de Nightwing reaccionaron en contestación, volvía a estar preocupado, enfadado pero también, entregado.

Conectaba con Damian al igual que Luthor conectó con él.

Su amigo no podía saberlo ya que el muy imbécil lo alejó pero Richard moría por estrecharlo y calmarlo.

Al final, no se resistió.

Se abrazó a él y Damian tendría que ser demasiado insensible o estúpido si no sintió sus corazones latiendo al unísono.

Por eso se lo comentó.

 ** _—Él también te quiere._**

Pero el tarado no se lo creyó y es por eso que justo ahora destrozaba con saña a todos los androides que él mismo programó para que lo enfrentaran en duelo. Caían como moscas las condenadas cosas, sentía algo de lástima por ellos. Es decir, resultaba un poco complicado verlos y no pensar en Cyborg.

Damian aparentemente, sólo se concentraba en dejar de pensar y sentir.

.

 _¿A qué le tendría tanto miedo?_

.

Cuando salieron de la mansión, ni siquiera se despidieron, solo recuperaron las ropas de héroe y dejaron una nota para Alfred agradeciendo sus servicios.

Asumió que los dos necesitaban tiempo, aunque resultaba un poco irónico todo esto.

Rex Luthor tenía la elegancia y arrogancia dignas de su mejor amigo, la posición económica, el color de ojos (aún si los copió) Él tenía la descripción física que aparentemente, le gustaba al asesino.

 _¿Por eso se peleaban tanto? ¿Se atraían por lo bajo?_

—¡Tu turno! —ordenó Robin luego de diseminar a los androides. Él se quedó donde estaba, mirándolo como si fuera un extraño o le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. Damian, impaciente y mal humorado como él solo, escupió al piso y preguntó si no lo había escuchado.

Le dijo que sí, lo escuchó todo, pero era otra cosa en la que estaba pensando.

—¿Rex?

—Piano...

—¡¿Qué?! —Damian se quitó el antifaz y la capa. Sus células claramente fueron alteradas, aquel cuento del vientre artificial y el súper soldado ya lo había escuchado pero hasta ahora lo creía posible.

Una persona normal, un ser humano _real_ ocuparía un par de semanas para recuperar la sangre perdida, pero su amigo ya estaba completamente bien.

Los golpes permanecían en su cuello y rostro, esas heridas eran las que lo ponían furioso.

Evidencia de que fue tocado por otros dedos y labios.

 _¿También sería su primer experiencia? ¿O quien lo había besado y tocado con anterioridad? ¿Quien llegó a pensar que merecía la pena intentar amarlo?_

 _._

Como se quedó callado Damian siguió con lo suyo y eso era entrenarlo hasta que vomitara sangre, le ordenó colocarse en el centro de la arena y una vez ahí cambió la configuración del cuarto de entrenamiento.

El piso bajo sus pies se tiño de esmeralda.

Sintió dolor en todo su cuerpo, calló de rodillas y casi desmayó.

—¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?! —gritó entre jadeos y estremecimiento.

—Dije que te enseñaría a patear traseros con o sin habilidades especiales y ya que no tengo muestras de la kriptonita dorada, usaremos la verde en una proporción que no te mate, ni permita que uses dichas capacidades. —anunció sereno, acomodado frente al panel de control.

—¡¿ESTÁS DEMENTE?! —aulló sintiendo que se le escapaba el aliento.

—Tal vez…—respondió y percibió en su tono un poco de arrepentimiento o vergüenza.

—¡APAGALO! —le ordenó.

—Intento hacerte un favor. —concilió sin la endemoniada sonrisa ladina. Es decir, que no se vanagloriaba de su fechoría.

—¿LA EXPOSICIÓN A ESTA COSA NO DEBERÍA SER GRADUAL?

—De acuerdo. —Damian apagó la kriptonita y así, él pudo volver a respirar en paz. Lo maldijo en todos los idiomas que conocía, que no eran muchos.

—Te juro que lo tengo bien calculado, la exposición a la kriptonita verde no te hará daño. —él lo maldijo otra vez, más porque le creía. Sabía que entrenó como a la mitad de la orden de los asesinos y esos sujetos lo admiraban tanto que seguían agradecidos con la instrucción a pesar de ser enviados a matarlo.

—Bien, ahora que probaste que soy un gusano. ¿Podemos hablar de lo que a ti te hace daño?

—Nada me hace daño. —respondió arrojándole una toalla para que se limpiara el sudor.

—Necesito saber lo que te pasó. ¿Qué le hiciste a ese sujeto?

—No hay razón para que escuches eso.

—Yo creo que sí porque estás molesto y casi no has dormido.

—Siempre estoy molesto y nunca duermo.

—Sí, pero esto es distinto. No aceptas sus sentimientos…

—¡Ya te dije que Richard no siente nada por mi! —la locura y el dolor se mezclaron en sus ojos, él intentó atacar desde otro ángulo.

—Joker te habló del destino ¿No es cierto? Te dijo que él y sus amigos viajaron por galaxias y dimensiones hasta llegar a nosotros.

—Tt…¿Qué si lo hizo? —se tiró al piso. Los ojos cerrados, los cabellos revueltos, las marcas de dientes y uñas latiendo sobre su rostro. Las ignoró porque eso quería decir que realmente era un hombre de palabra.

Volvió por él, así que tenía que ayudarlo.

—Conmigo tiene sentido porque el planeta natal explotó y en teoría, nuestras almas gemelas deberían renacer en otros lugares pero contigo…

—Yo ni siquiera debería estar vivo. —interrumpió su sombrío amigo y eso le hizo sentir un profundo escalofrío.

Damian continuó diciendo que cuando murió, su padre realizó lo imposible para devolverle la vida.

Hasta entonces supieron que el experimento inicial falló.

Al colocarlo en el vientre artificial de su madre, sí respiró pero ya no creció. Esa cosa no lo mantendría con vida y en su desesperación, la abnegada hechicera le injertó una piedra. Según ella era mística, la había visto obrar maravillas con la vida silvestre que crecía alrededor.

Esa piedra preciosa, lo ayudó a terminar de desarrollarse y es por eso que cuando Kalibak se la arrebató y su cuerpo regresó a la vida, ya no la necesitó. No obstante, por un momento, desarrolló habilidades especiales, pudo volar, tener súper fuerza, parecerse a él, pero luego de unos días el polvo de hadas se acabó.

Tal vez estaba maldito o su cuerpo era humano pero su alma no.

No quería estar destinado a nadie.

Nadie que no eligiera o aceptara en su corazón.

Y no iba a reconocer a Joker, no iba a admitir que más sombras, demencia y sangre eran todo lo que tenía por delante.

Él rechazó ese designio.

Negó a su abuelo y a su madre, intentaba ser diferente porque él…él…

.

.

.

Ya no lo dejó continuar. Se acercó a Damian y lo presionó en un fuerte abrazo.

Sabía que quería ser distinto, pero joder. El universo sí que la traía en contra suya.

—¿Por qué hablaste del piano?—preguntó al sentirse incómodo y liberarse de su abrazo.

—Porque vi el violín en tu cuarto y me pregunté si también sabrías tocar el piano.

—Claro que sé.

—Entonces, además de patear traseros y usar una espada, quiero que me enseñes a tocar el piano.

—No te enseñaré jamás a usar una espada y no creo que puedas tocar el piano con esos dedos tan pequeños y delicados.

—Soy más grande y fuerte que tú. —Damian enfureció por el comentario y lo pasó de largo. Antes de encerrarse en su camarote comentó que podría arreglarlo dependiendo de qué tanto mejorara con su entrenamiento.

.

.

.

Dos semanas después.

.

Kent se sintió con ánimos de pasar la noche en casa de sus padres, él le aseguró que haría lo mismo pero mintió. En la mansión no estaría Dick, ni Nightwing sino Batman.

Su versión de Batman.

Y él no ocupaba a Damian, sino a Robin.

Era como su padre, tenía que recordar que por mucho que lo amara, él sólo quería al soldado y no al humano.

.

Salió de la cama con las ropas de dormir adheridas a su esbelta figura a consecuencia del sudor, encendió la luz de noche y se quitó la camiseta de tirantes para ver su reflejo en el espejo.

A la altura del corazón tenía una cicatriz.

Una que jamás desaparecería y que quería decir que Damian Wayne, no tenía alma, ni corazón. Ambos le fueron arrebatados el día que murió y cuando regresó, no quedaba nada.

Solo un cascarón vacío.

Un títere que pretende desear, sentir, pero que en realidad no experimenta ni anhela nada.

.

Ojalá fuera así.

Ojalá pudiera dejar de pensar en lo que hizo a Joker o en lo que sentía por Richard, pero no podía.

No podía así que cerró el puño y lo estrelló contra el espejo.

Su sangre manó como un montón de hilos, pensó en la leyenda del hilo rojo del destino.

Él no quería estar atado a un condenado y maldito. El único ser que podría amar a otro condenado y maldito.

¿Por qué lo mutiló? ¿Por qué lo destrozó? ¿Por qué lo asesinó?

¿Y si seguía vivo y él ya no tenía la fuerza para repetir lo mismo?

¿Si se convertía en todo lo que su padre temía?

Mejor acababa con todo.

.

Tomó un fragmento del espejo y pensó en igualar el marcador. Si eran dos caras de lo mismo, quizás debía tener la misma torcida sonrisa de lado a lado del rostro. El fragmento cortó su palma y miró sus ojos decidido a asestar la estocada fatal, pero no lo logró porque una persona se lo impidió.

La fortaleza submarina no le advirtió de ningún intruso y ahí, sólo podían entrar ellos o miembros de sus familias. Quien le arrebataba el fragmento y preguntaba si estaba loco era Dick.

Él se puso necio, lo golpeó y amedrentó. Preguntó por qué estaba ahí, por qué no lo dejaba terminar el trabajo, por qué no se rendía con él.

—¡PORQUE NO QUIERO! —gritó luego de derribarlo y apostarse a horcajadas sobre él. Se sintió ínfimo, patético, más porque las cicatrices de su pecho, estaban una vez más saludando. La espada que le arrebató la vida, la ausencia de su corazón o alma. Richard lo tenía sujeto con fuerza por los antebrazos, lo miraba a través del antifaz y él pensó en las palabras de su destino.

"Mírame a los ojos y dime si lo que ves en ellos no es amor"

—¡¿Y qué pasa si yo te quiero…?!

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

Las palabras que dijo se quedaron en el aire, llevaba tantas noches sin dormir que honesta y sinceramente, no sabía si esto era un sueño o realidad. De ser lo primero, Richard lo miraría con amor y cobijaría en su pecho, luego lo levantaría de ahí y depositaría en su lecho.

Un beso de despedida, apenas si acariciando la frente le sería entregado, luego habría un movimiento como un susurro de sus manos, jugueteando entre las hebras negras de sus cabellos. Un quejido ahogado, maldiciendo de manera interna que las hubiera tocado un extraño.

En el mutismo que seguiría a ello, él se lo contaría todo. La parte de los destinos y las promesas, su negativa a ser la otra mitad de esa grotesca mueca.

¿A caso no podía ser suyo? ¿No podía permanecer a su lado? Sabía que era pedir demasiado pero su luz, su bondad, su inquebrantable fortaleza bastarían para los dos.

Cuando murió, no fueron los intentos desesperados de sus hermanos y padre por recuperarlo, los que lo hicieron volver de Campo Santo, sino la ausencia de él.

Todos fueron al infierno a recuperarlo, menos él.

Necesitaba saber dónde estaba y cuando regresó y escuchó que murió, una parte de él falleció.

No quería estos "poderes" esta nueva vida.

Sin él no había vida.

Richard se conmovería con la dulzura de sus palabras y respondería que sí lo buscó.

En la muerte es donde intentó.

Expuestas todas las confesiones, Nightwing se quitaría el antifaz y le mostraría su verdadera faz. Los ojos inundados de amor, el llanto reprimido por todo lo que les pasó. Después cerraría la distancia entre sus labios y lo besaría con ternura y pasión.

Su boca dolería un poco, pues aun conservaba vestigios de los besos y mordidas que le imprimió aquel loco.

Sus lagrimas entrarían en contacto, por el anhelo, la espera. Su hermano querría detalles de su nuevo enemigo para acabarlo con sus propias manos y él rechazaría la oferta porque nunca encajó con la descripción de Damisela en apuros.

Además, esto era un asunto de orgullo y valía.

Un trabajo abierto para los Supersons.

—¿Cómo preguntas si puedes permanecer a mi lado, si nunca me dejas echarte una mano?

—Porque no entiendes de lo que hablo. Tú eres mi hogar, el lugar a dónde siempre deseo regresar.

—¿Entonces cada quien seguirá por su lado?

—Sí, pero algunas noches dormiremos juntos, nos sentiremos a salvo juntos.

Richard aceptaría sus palabras, le diría que siempre podía volver a sus brazos, esconderse en su hogar. Cada que tuviera problemas lo podía llamar. No quería que Jonathan lo buscara para que salvara su trasero una vez más.

—¿De qué estás...?

.

.

.

El sonido incansable de su teléfono celular lo arrebató del sueño. Odió el condenado aparto y a punto estuvo de estrellarlo contra la pared más cercana. Si no lo hizo fue porque precisamente, era el imbécil de Jon quien marcaba.

Lo mataría.

¿Cómo se suponía que disfrutara su ausencia, si lo buscaba de todas formas?

—¿¡QUÉ QUIERES!? —contestó atropelladamente, volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Si se concentraba lo suficiente, puede que aún pudiera volver a la parte en que Richard lo besaba.

—Buenos días para ti también, alegría.

—Mas vale que te estén persiguiendo o asesinando porque no tengo paciencia para...

—¡WOW! Para el carro, pensé que si veías a tu "novio" despertarías mas relajado.

—¿¡MI QUÉ...!? —gritó y su compañero contra el crimen debió notar que hasta se cayó de la cama.

—Oh, no me digas que no pasó nada y solamente te drogó para durmieras como un niño bueno.

—¡¿Ehhh...?! ¡Espera un segundo, tú no puedes...!

—Claro que puedo. Nuestros padres nos concedieron igual control sobre la base submarina. Además, no es como si hubiera llamado a "todos tus hermanos" para que te hicieran una "intervención" Llevabas dos semanas enteras sin comer o dormir bien.

—¡Eso no es...!

—Las pesadillas nocturnas no cuentan, ni las comidas de pájaro. —interrumpió con descaro. —En serio, deberías dejar de tomarte las cosas tan literal.

—¡¿De qué demonios hablas?! —preguntó sumamente molesto a medida que se acercaba a los paneles de control.

Sus cámaras de vigilancia operaban veinticuatro por siete así qué, si Nightwing pasó la noche con él, la evidencia debería estar ahí.

—Digo, que cómo eres Robin, tal vez intentas vivir de semillas y agua como esas simpáticas y regordetas avecillas.

—¡KENT!

—¡¿WAYNE?!

—¡No vuelvas nunca a a...! —encontró lo que buscaba. Él estaba frente al espejo pensando en hacerse un Harakiri o desfigurarse la cara cuando su hermano emergió de uno de sus tubos zeta. Comenzó a buscarlo con una pizza en la mano izquierda y su resplandeciente sonrisa de idiota. Encontró su silueta de pie en medio de la habitación, recortando la oscuridad, lo llamó con suavidad pero él no escuchó. Rompió el espejo y Richard reaccionó, dejó caer la pizza, lo vio tomar el fragmento de espejo.

Él estaba histérico, diciendo idioteces sobre igualar el marcador.

 _ **"Solo un ser condenado y maldito podría amar a otro ser condenado y maldito"**_

Pelearon. _—Oh, dios mío—_ ¿Entonces lo que soñó, en verdad sucedió? ¿Él era su hogar, en cualquier momento lo podría buscar?

.

—¿A...evitar que te mates o nos mates? —interrumpió Kent su línea de pensamiento. —Ya que no quieres decirme lo que sucedió entre tú y ese payaso, llamé a Dick porque hasta mi madre cree que él es el único que puede contigo.

—Esa es una exageración.

—Además, estaba escuchando.

—¡ENTROMETIDO! —gritó con un poco de pánico. Las mejillas coloreadas a causa del pánico.

—Prefiero el término investigador, reportero o amigo muy dedicado.

—¡ERES UN...!

—No escuché mucho, bueno. Tú estabas como loco pero después, él te tranquilizó. Me preocupaba que pudieras...ya sabes, ma-tar-lo

—¡YO NUNCA...!

—Apuñalaste a mi padre con una daga de kriptonita verde, incluso a tu padre lo has herido gravemente.

—Lo de tu papá fue para salvarlo de esa especie de Demonio y lo de mi padre...¡Él se lo buscó!

—Cómo sea, supongo que funcionó. ¿Dime, dormiste como un bendito con tu amorcito? —Kent disminuyó el tono de voz al hacer esa pregunta. Suponía que su madre estaba trajinando en algún lugar de la cocina y tanto Superman como Batman seguían con la JL en su misión "ultra secreta" su amigo, actuaba como un niño o peor aún, como un adolescente de lo más metido.

—¡NO LO LLAMES ASÍ! ¡Y NO ME PREGUNTES ESO!

—Awww...hasta te haría un dibujo, si tuviera un mínimo de talento.

—Estúpido alien.

—¿Podríamos incluir dibujo en mi lista de lecciones?

—¡NO!

—¿Puedo regresar a la base esta noche?

—¿Algún interés en particular? —preguntó porque en serio, si lo veía ahora, le rompería la cara (así se quebrara el puño en el intento)

—¡Oh! No me digas que sigue ahí y que está usando nuestro baño. ¿¡Le prestaste mi cepillo de dientes!?

—¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡Dios, ya deja de ver las novelas con tu madre, Kent!

—No las veo con ella, las veo con mi pá. ¿Entonces, puedo ir o no?

—Sí, y solo para que te enteres estoy solo.

—¿Solo, solín, solito? —la inflexión en su tono de voz otra vez cambió y el sintió claramente como el teléfono celular se quebraba en el interior de su puño.

—Otro comentario de esos y en serio, te romperé los dientes. —colgó la llamada a la vez que terminaba de ver la grabación de video. _¿Debería conservarla o borrarla?_ Optó por lo segundo ya que su padre podría encontrarla y aunque no hicieron nada más que compartir un beso. Sí se escuchaba claramente su confesión de amor.

Se guardó esos detalles. La parte en que él reconocía que Richard era su hogar y el momento en que su hermano dijo, que intentó buscarlo en el más allá.

 _ **Su destino, era renegar del destino.**_

Eso quedó decidido desde que rompió sus juramentos y rechazó la sangre de su abuelo y madre. Él era el creador de su propio designio, es decir, que si Richard y él estaban destinados a alguien más, encontraría la manera de romper esos hilos y unir el suyo con el de Grayson.

Terminadas sus fechorías (aislar los audios y codificarlos en un lenguaje que solo él entendiera) buscó las noticias de Metrópolis. Al parecer, la actividad criminal había regresado a la City, se sospechaba de Lex Luthor en confabulación con Brainiac y tal vez, si eran ellos, pero no los reales, sino las versiones copiadas.

Esos estúpidos farsantes que le ponían la piel de gallina.

Comenzó a colocarse sus ropas de héroe y aguardó a que llegara su amigo. Ya se les ocurriría algún plan para detenerlos.

.

En las dos semanas pasadas había convencido a Kent de confeccionarse un traje como el suyo, con lectores de huellas digitales y otras cosas más, para hacerlo un poco más interesante. Jonathan aún no sabía cómo quería manejar la situación, y él no quería que se apresurara o presionara tampoco.

Era mejor darle tiempo a tiempo.

.

.

.

 _—_ _¿Darle tiempo cómo? —preguntó Superboy cuando se lo comentó._

 _—_ _Solo digamos, que yo tenía tu edad cuando conocí a Dick._

 _—_ _¿Y sentiste un click?_

 _—_ _¡DEJA DE COMPARAR MI VIDA CON PELÍCULAS INFANTILES!_

 _—_ _Pues como alien, no tengo muchas más referencias._

 _—_ _Alien criado en la tierra y cómo sea. No sentí ningún "click" sólo tenía ganas de matarlo._

 _—_ _Awww...eso no me ayuda mucho, sabes. Mi instinto asesino es tan bajo, como tu instinto compasivo._

 _—_ _Me refiero a que...eventualmente me di cuenta de que en realidad no quería matarlo. Solo intentaba llamar su atención, pasar mas tiempo a su lado._

 _—_ _¿Entonces, si Rex destruye Metrópolis es porque me quiere un infierno?_

 _—_ _Tal vez..._

 _—_ _Pues no estoy seguro de que me halague eso._

 _—_ _Porque aún eres un niño._

 _—_ _Más alto, apuesto, maduro y ocasionalmente, inteligente que tú._

 _—_ _¡Suficiente! Hazme caso en esto, Kent. Dale unos años al menos._

 _—_ _¿Los mismos que le diste tú?_

 _—_ _Tu cuerpo y tu mente necesitan madurar. Ustedes dos, se deben "reencontrar"_

 _—_ _¿En términos menos románticos?_

 _—_ _Un secuestro es "todo" menos romántico._

 _—_ _¿Oh, en serio? ¿Si secuestraras a Dick, no te pondrías romántico?_

 _—_ _¡JON!_

 _—_ _De acuerdo, necesito tiempo para decidir lo que siento._

.

.

.

Su insolente compañero llegó a la fortaleza submarina con las ropas de héroe y unas cuantas cajas con galletas y pasteles de manzana, chocolate y cereza.

—Mamá te los envía. Dice que estás muy delgado y que necesitas comer más.

—¿Cuándo me vio tu madre por última vez?

—Tal vez, en una foto que te tomé el otro día mientras dormías.

—¿¡Qué...!?

—Se la mandé a todo el mundo bajo la inscripción "hasta el diablo duerme como un angelito"

—¡Voy a confiscarte o restringir el uso de teléfonos celulares dentro de la base, Kent!

—¡No puedes!

—¡Si puedo! ¡Ahora dime si estás trabajando al menos! —le mostró los reportes de la actividad criminal en su ciudad y Superboy dejó de tontear. Le dijo que sí, estaba seguro de que el trabajo era de Rex Luthor

—¿Y cómo lo quieres manejar?

—¿¡Si tuviera alguna maldita idea, crees que te habría llamado en primer lugar!?

—No sé, las mentes de los aliens operan de una manera que escapa a mi lógica.

—Gracioso.

—No es una broma...—acto seguido le mostró otras imágenes en las que aparecían edificios demolidos o incendiados. Entre los escombros había grafitis o naipes que hacían referencia al "nuevo" Joker.

—Pensé que tú...

—Estaba algo "confundido" esa noche, mi principal preocupación era salir de ahí para ir por ti.

—Agradezco el gesto pero si es él, tal vez lo mejor, sea pedir refuerzos.

—¡NO! —y al mencionar esto estrelló su puño contra la pared más cercana. Su amigo también se enfadó.

—¿¡Por qué no!? ¿Porque quieres demostrarle a Dick que ya no eres un niño?

—¡No tiene que ver con eso! A diferencia tuya, yo sé separar lo personal de lo profesional. Este es nuestro caso, ellos son nuestros enemigos y nuestros padres esperan que los enfrentemos como harían ellos. Con inteligencia, astucia y la frente en alto.

—Yo puedo con lo mío. —respondió Kent levantando el pecho. El estúpido emblema con la estúpida "S" del "Soquete" de Superman.

—¿Seguro que puedes? —retó con sonrisa ladina en el rostro. Sabía que podía. Sólo fueron dos semanas de arduo entrenamiento, pero era un kriptoniano en pleno desarrollo. Aprendía rápido, sus habilidades e instintos de sobrevivencia aumentaban como había esperado.

Estaba listo para patear traseros y además de eso se empeñó con el piano.

Esa ultima parte aún no la entendía.

Siempre repetía la misma melodía, trágica, nostálgica. No le gustaba mucho que la interpretara porque esas emociones no iban con Kent, pero tal vez, sí iban con Rex.

Como no estaba acostumbrado a hablar de sentimientos, lo dejaba tocar siempre que le daba la gana.

Eso sucedía en las noches, después de los entrenamientos. Su amigo ya estaba familiarizado con la música, conocía las partituras porque tocaba la guitarra y por lo tanto no le fue tan complicado entenderse con las teclas blancas y negras. Su dedos parecían evitar las negras y eso le daba la sensación de que la canción estaba incompleta.

 _¿La otra mitad correspondería a él? ¿Era un mensaje para Rex?_

Decidió molestarlo un poco para descubrirlo.

—¿Qué pasará si usa la kriptonita rosada otra vez? ¿Si te arrebata los poderes o te apuñala con una daga de kriptonita verde?

—Pensé que tu padre y tú, tenían toda la kriptonita verde que cayó en este planeta.

—Así es.

—Y según Alfred y tú, agregaron una especie de escudo en mi traje que repele los efectos de la kriptonita rosada. Batman tenía muestras del mineral que Lex Luthor uso con mi padre para cosas de las que nadie nunca jamás de los jamases va a hablar.

—Correcto.

—Y si eso falla aún tengo el "cinturón de castidad" que le encantó a mi mamá.

—¡Muy bien! Si te decides a golpearlo, tírale un diente o dos por mi.

—¡Hecho! Pero no haremos nada de esto solos. Si vamos por Brainiac y Rex, lo haremos juntos. Después veremos cómo detener a tu payaso loco.

—Puede que esté un poco más loco.

—¿Qué le hiciste...?

—No tienes qué...

—¡Sí tengo! —interrumpió vehemente. —Somos compañeros y más allá de eso, amigos. Significa que yo guardo tus secretos y tú los míos.

—Tus secretos son aburridos.

—Y los tuyos te enviarían al asilo Arkham, así que habla. —los ojos de Jonathan se iluminaron de escarlata. El accedió a sus demandas, le reveló lo poco que recordaba pues cuando entraba en ese estado, su mente se nublaba y sólo veía sus manos llenarse de sangre.

De lo único que estaba seguro es de que él lo deformó, le imprimió la sonrisa siniestra y sádica del Joker sobre el infantil rostro. Sabía que era una salvajada, un acto de lo más abominable pero lo que él le dijo también era despreciable, lo que pretendía de él, lo que esperaba de él.

Que lo aceptara y lo amara, que reconociera que eran las dos mitades de la misma horrenda cara.

.

.

.

Jon se guardó los comentarios personales tras conocer la verdad que ocultaba. Si sus padres se enteraban, seguro que los separaban pero él era un crédulo o quizás, en una ínfima parte de su ser, sentía por Damian lo mismo que Dick.

Era un chico bueno, en una parte ínfima y muy escondida de su ser, había bondad en él. Se comió más de la mitad de las galletas que madre envió bajo pretexto de necesitar renovar fortalezas.

—Si no tuvieras esa anatomía, ya serías una ballena.

—Quisieras, Wayne.

—Nombres.

—¡Andando Nightbird!

—¡Soy Robin!

—¿Aww, no te cambiarás el nombre para hacerlo un poco más oficial?

—¡No hay nada que hacer oficial!

—Quiero ser el padrino de boda.

—¡Y yo oficiaré tu funeral, cómo no cierres la boca!

.

.

.

* * *

 _—_ _ **Violette Moore—**_


End file.
